The Siren's Haven
by Cinderella's Slipper
Summary: All Ginny wanted was to hang out with the Twins at their favourite hangout. The last thing she expected as a Slytherin sponsored shopping trip or the fact that her life would hang in the balance after a single kiss with the last person she expected.


Well here's chapter 1 everyone. Hope you enjoy. Can't guarantee when it will get updated.

Cindy

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"Oi! Ginger Bean!" Fred hollered as he made his way down the hall.

"She still sleeping?" asked George as he stepped out of his room.

"Aye and we told the guys we'd be there ten minutes ago," replied Fred.

"Fire call them. Tell them that we're running late and that we'll be there soon. I'll go get Ginger Girl up and dressed," instructed George. When Fred had nodded and turned back to make his way back into the kitchen, George turned towards the door that led to what had become in the last week Ginny's room.

Receiving no response to his knock, George slowly opened the door, careful not to make too much noise in the process so as not to startle Ginny awake. As he made his way across the room towards Ginny's bed, he took in the appearance of the room around him. Ginny may have only been living with him and Fred for the past week, but she had already made the room her own and it was a far cry different from her 'little girl' room at the Burrow.

"Now if only we can get you to show this side of you outside of this room," George commented quietly to himself. Sitting down on the edge of the bed he pulled the green comforter down, exposing Ginny's head and shoulders. Laying a hand on her shoulder, he shook her gently. "Gin? Come on Ginger Girl, time to get up."

"Go away George," Ginny mumbled. Reaching down she grabbed a hold of the comforter and pulled it back up over her head.

"Come on Gin," George sighed as he removed the comforter from Ginny's head once more. "I thought you _**wanted**_ to come to the club tonight with me and Fred."

"I do."

"Well then you have to get up Gin."

"George," Ginny groaned as she rolled onto her back so she could glare at her brother. Rolling her head on the pillow, she glanced at the clock sitting on the bedside table before her gaze back to her brother. "And what time do people generally start showing up at the club?"

"Around seven or so but things generally don't really get rolling until closer to eight, half eight," George replied.

"Then why in the Gods names are you dragging me out of bed at half nine in the morning my first week home from school? A week in which I'm blissfully free from Mum and her never ending list of chores and constant nagging?"

"Because you need to get ready Gin."

"It's not going to take me ten hours to get ready George," Ginny countered.

"Gin look…" George sighed. "This club is not exactly what you envision it to be."

"Meaning what George?"

"Meaning there is a certain…dress code I guess you could say and there are certain things that go on there that you need to be prepared for. That's why I need you to get up and get dressed as quickly as you can. Fred and I are going to introduce you to some friends of ours that are going to help you get ready for tonight. Now will you _**please**_ get up?"

"Alright George, you win. Give me five minutes to get dressed."

"You got it Ginger Girl," George smiled. Rising from where h had been sitting on the bed, he made his way out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him, in search of Fred to tell him Ginny would be ready shortly.

Five minutes later Ginny appeared in the living room wearing a Weasley Wizarding Wheezes' T-shirt that was about 5 sizes too big for her five foot six frame over top of a pair of Percy's old hand me down jeans. Instead of the strawberry blond hair colour that all of her siblings had been blessed with, Ginny's hair was a deep vibrant flame red, which hung relatively straight down to her shoulder-blades but today was tied back in a high-set pony tail on the back of her head.

When Ginny entered the room, Fred and George shared a look between them. Each knowing the boys would have not only their work cut out for them but their hands full trying to turn their tomboy sister into the same type of sexy siren that frequented their favourite club.

"Hand it over Gin," instructed Fred, holding his hand out towards her.

"Excuse me?" asked Ginny in confusion.

"Your wand Gin. Hand it over," replied Fred.

"Why?" demanded Ginny.

"Because you have a tendency to hex first and ask questions later," replied George.

"And we would prefer it if you didn't hex our friends on sight," continued Fred.

"I would never…"

"Come on Gin, this is us you're talking to. Yes you would," George said interrupting Ginny's tirade before it could get going. "I promise you'll get it back before tonight."

"You swear?"

"I swear it Gin."

"Fine," Ginny sighed. Fishing her wand out of the pocket sewn into the jeans specifically to hold a wand, she reluctantly handed her wand over to Fred. "So how are we getting to wherever it is we're meeting your friends?"

"Portkey," replied George, holding up what appeared to be the latest Witch Weekly magazine.

"Interesting choice in portkey," observed Ginny.

"We didn't pick it. The guys sent it about an hour ago. It'll take us directly to where they want us to meet them," explained Fred. "It'll activate the minute all three of us are touching it."

"Well then let's get this over with shall we," commented Ginny as she stepped towards Fred and laid her hand on top of the magazine. George followed Ginny a few seconds later and it wasn't long before all three soon felt the tug behind the navel telling them the portkey had activated.

"God I hate portkeys," Ginny mumbled as the world around her righted itself just as she fell sideways into George, who quickly caught her and set her back on her feet.

"It's about time you three showed up," huffed a voice from behind them.

"_**Malfoy?**_" demanded Ginny in shock, having recognized the voice immediately. She wasn't prepared to see Blaise Zabini seated next to him, both wearing what appeared to be well fitted black jeans and T-shirts under leather jackets.

"You'll have to excuse Draco guys, Malfoy's don't like to be kept waiting," Blaise said.

"Sorry bout that mate," George apologized.

"But ever since Gin here moved in with us after school ended for the year…"

"She's taken to sleeping till noon and was a pain to get out of bed this morning."

"Hey! Can you blame me? It's the first summer for as long as I can remember when I haven't had a list of chores a mile long or had to listen to Ron's god-awful snoring. Have you forgotten he sounds like the bloody Hogwarts Express? Can I have my wand back now?" Ginny demanded.

"You took her wand away from her?" asked Draco in surprise.

"We wanted to make sure she wouldn't hex you guys the minute she laid eyes on you," answered Fred.

"Good idea," Draco said approvingly.

"Who said I needed my wand to hex someone?" asked Ginny causing the four guys to turn to her in shock.

"Gin is there something you're not telling us?" asked Fred, sharing a concerned look with his brother.

"Come on guys, you don't honestly believe you're the only devious ones in the family or the only ones the sorting hat considered putting gin Slytherin are you?" asked Ginny, a smirk forming on her lips when she saw the expressions on Fred and George's faces turn from concern to shock.

"Our little Ginger Bean a snake?" asked Fred as he looked over at George.

"You make us so proud," George said pulling Ginny into a bone crushing hug, Fred soon joining in.

"Can't…can't breathe…"

"Sorry Ginger," replied the twins in unison as they stepped back, sheepish looks on their faces.

"Who would have thought that the littlest Weasley nearly ended up a snake," commented Draco.

"What of it Malfoy?" snapped Ginny angrily. She had forgotten that Malfoy and Zabini were still in the room.

"Just making an observation," replied Draco, his hands in the air showing he meant nothing hurtful by his words.

"Calm down Gin," instructed George.

"You need their help if you want to come to the club with us tonight," Fred continued.

"Why do I need _**their**_ help? Why can't the two of you just help me?" asked Ginny.

Fred and George shared a look before turning their attention back to Ginny. "Trust us Gin," began Fred.

"We're the last people…" continued George.

"You want helping…" picked up Fred.

"You with this," finished George.

"But…"

"Gin…" Fred sighed. "You'll be perfectly safe with Draco and Blaise.

"We'll see you tonight at the club," George said. Leaning down George kissed Ginny on the cheek before stepping back to allow Fred to mirror his actions.

"See you tonight Gin," Fred said after kissing her cheek.

"Don't worry guys, we'll take good care of your little sister," Blaise said as he stepped up behind Ginny, after Fred had stepped back, and wrapped his arm around her waist, his arm resting on her abdomen and his hand on her opposite hip.

"We'll make sure she' makes it to the club and knows what she needs to know," Draco assured as he stepped up next to Blaise.

With a nod of agreement Fred and George apparated away leaving Ginny alone with Draco and Blaise.

"What the hell do you think are you doing Zabini?" demanded Ginny, spinning away from him and breaking his hold on her in the process.

Knowing that they were already late to meet Sylvia, Blaise caught sight of Draco making his way towards the fireplace. He also knew they were not about to get Ginny to come with them willingly so he figured the best way to get her to where Draco was waiting in the fireplace was to get her to back towards him while keeping her from figuring out that that was what he was doing.

"You can't tell me you didn't enjoy my hand touching you," Blaise began as he took a predatory step towards Ginny, causing her to take a step backwards, directly towards where Draco was standing. "After all, you stood there for quite a while letting me touch you," he said, looking Ginny over as he continued to walk towards her, almost as if he was stalking her, causing her to continue to back away from him.

"Stay away from me Zabini," Ginny ordered. "I only did it to appease my brothers. Believe me, you are one of the _**last**_ people I ever want touching me in that way."

"I find that _**highly**_ unlikely," Blaise purred as he slowly backed Ginny into the fireplace, making sure to keep his eyes on her and not on Draco, who was now standing mere inches behind Ginny.

"In your dr…dreams Zabini," Ginny stuttered as she backed into something behind her.

"Perhaps it's someone else you want," Draco whispered seductively in her ear from his position behind her.

Hearing Draco's voice and the feel of his breath on her ear sent shivers tingling through Ginny's body. Snapping back to reality, Ginny spun around to face Draco and started to back away from him, only to step back into something, or rather someone. Dropping her gaze she tentatively turned her head just enough to confirm her fears, that she was now standing in the fireplace surrounded by the two most powerful wizards at Hogwarts, not to mention that they were the two most sought after wizards by pretty much every witch at the school.

Realizing that Ginny was preparing an attempt to bolt, Draco took a gentle but firm hold of her chin, and felling no resistance to his touch, he slowly turned her face to his, quickly closing the gap between them.

Realizing what Draco was about to do, Ginny tried at the last second to pull away, only to feel Blaise step up even closer behind her and rest his hands on her hips, effectively trapping her between him and Draco.

Time seemed to stand still for Ginny as Draco overcame her slight resistance and closed the distance between them and gently touched his lips to hers. The minute she felt Draco's lips on hers, part of her brain started screaming at her to wrench herself away from Draco and hit him as hard as she possibly could, while another part of her brain argued with the first part that that idea was completely stupid and would not change anything since she was effectively trapped between Draco and Blaise, both of whom had a hold of her body, Draco her head and Blaise her hips. While her brain argued with itself, there was a part of Ginny that felt a rather faint pull towards Draco. A pull that was quickly over-ruling the arguments going on in her head, causing her to melt into Draco's kiss.

Realizing that his two companions were otherwise occupied, Blaise dropped the Floo powder he had gathered earlier and called out their destination before quickly taking a firmer hold on Ginny's hips as the Floo point activated, whisking all three of them from Malfoy Manor and depositing them in the waiting area of Sylvia's Hair Boutique.

Draco slowly broke the kiss when the sound clapping reached his ears. Looking over in the direction the sound was coming from, silver eyes met blue as a smirked formed on his lips.

"You two always did know how to make an entrance," Sylvia said, returning Draco's smirk. "Is this her?"

"This is her," Blaise said, slowly turning Ginny around so that she was facing Sylvia.

Ginny couldn't believe that she had just kissed Draco Malfoy of all people and that she actually _**liked**_ it. Not only did she like it, she wanted to do it again. She was still feeling this odd, faint pull towards the Slytherin. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she never heard the clapping that caused Draco to break their kiss, nor did she hear the words that were spoken. It wasn't until she felt Blaise move his hands on her hips to get her to turn around that she snapped back to reality, more or less, and took in the woman leaning against the opposite door frame. She appeared to be about five foot six by Ginny's estimate, minus the three inch platform, knee high boots she was wearing. IT wasn't so much the boots that left Ginny speechless but the rest of the woman's attire. Along with the knee high boots, the woman was wearing a black leather mini-skirt that had a slit up the left side, almost to the waistband, over top of black fishnet stockings. Her top was also made of black leather and was a halter top that did up behind her neck with the front neckline dipping down, again almost to the waistband of her skirt, showing off most of her ample cleavage. Her long black hair hung straight and loose down her back.

"Sylvia Dawson, we'd like you to meet Ginny Weasley," Blaise said.

"_**This**_ is what you expect me to work with?" asked Sylvai, raising and eyebrow questioningly.

The look sent a shiver tingling down Ginny's spine. She'd seen that exact same look too many times to count on the face of Professor Snape.

"Her brothers assure us that there's a vixen buried in here somewhere," Draco replied by way of explanation.

"I'll do my best, but I make no promises," Sylvia said. Pushing away from the doorframe, she walked over to the fireplace and took hold of one of Ginny's hands before leading a reluctant Ginny across the room through the door she had just been standing in.

"Alright, let's see what we have to work with," Sylvia said, closing the door behind them.

Ginny never heard Sylvia's comment or the sound of the door closing behind her as she was too busy taking in the room before her. It looked much as she had imagined a muggle hair salon would after over hearing some of the Gryffindor muggle born girls talk about them. The only difference between the room she found herself in and what she'd pictured was that this room only had a single chair in front of a mirror on one side of the room and what looked like a changing area with floor to ceiling mirrors on the other.

She was so caught up in taking in the room around her that when Sylvia stepped up behind her and attempted to take her ponytail out, it caused Ginny to jump in surprise. "What are you doing?" she demanded, spinning away from Sylvia, so she was now facing the other woman.

"I need to see your hair down so I can see what I have to work with," Sylvia explained, dropping her hands back to her sides.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, oh," Sylvia sighed in frustration. "Now would you kindly take your hair down?"

"Of…of course," replied Ginny. Reaching up behind her head, she pulled the elastic out of her hair, allowing her hair to fall free down her back. Running her hand through her hair she tried to smooth out the bump her ponytail had left.

"Come over here," Sylvia said, leading Ginny towards the floor to ceiling mirror. Stepping up behind Ginny so she could look at her in the mirror over her should, she pushed some of Ginny's hair over her shoulders. "I have a fair idea of what the boys have planned for your outfit, so I need to figure out the best way to do your hair," she explained. She spent the next few minutes playing with Ginny's hair as she tried to find the best way to style it. "This isn't working," she snapped in irritation, walking away from Ginny. "Take it off."

"Excuse me?" asked Ginny in confusion.

"Your shirt. Take it off," Sylvia instructed.

"W-why?"

"As I said, I have a fair idea of how the boys are going to dress you, especially since I know the style of dress at The Siren's Haven and that big, baggy shirt you're wearing is _**not**_ helping me figure out your hair. I need to see what you have for us to work with," Sylvia told her.

"I…I can't…"

"Do you or do you not want to go to The Siren's Haven?" demanded Sylvia.

"I do, it's just…please don't ask me to take my shirt off," Ginny pleaded.

"Either you take your shirt off or we're done here," Sylvia informed her. When Ginny still refused to take her shirt off, Sylvia sighed and walked towards the door separating them from the guys.

"Wait!" Ginny cried. Sylvia stopped her hand on the doorknob and turned to look at Ginny, one eyebrow raised speculatively. "I'll…I'll do it," Ginny said quietly. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath and pulled her t-shirt off over her head before holding it protectively in front of her.

Sylvia wasn't sure if her eyes were playing tricks on her or not since Ginny, while no long actually wearing her t-shirt, she was holding it in front of her. One thing that told her she wasn't imagining things was the fact that Ginny's shoulders were bare; there were no straps visible where bra straps should have been resting. Withdrawing her wand she sent a quick note to the other room asking Blaise and Draco to come in.

"You wanted to see us?" Blaise asked as he and Draco made their way into the room moments later.

"Ginny's eyes shot open when she heard Blaise's voice. "What are _**they**_ doing in here?" she demanded as she attempted to put her shirt back on.

"Accio shirt," Sylvia cast, summoning Ginny's shirt right out of the younger girl's hands. I'm sorry Ginny but they need to know.

Ginny glared at Sylvia as she attempted to cover herself with her hands and arms.

"Blaise? Draco? Would you mind?" Sylvia asked, indicating they should go to Ginny.

"Please don't do this," Ginny pleaded as Draco and Blaise made their way towards her.

"We're not going to hurt you Ginny," Blaise soothed, hoping to reassure her as he reached out towards her. Taking a hold of her wrists, he attempted to pull her arms away from her chest only to have Ginny fight against him. A few minutes after her struggles began, Blaise managed to get her turned around so her back was to her chest, quickly wrapping his arms around her middle, effectively pinning her arms to her sides, allowing Draco, Sylvia and Blaise a better view of her upper body, Blaise's view being reflected in the mirror before him and Ginny.

"What in Merlin's name…" Draco trailed off in shock, not quite believing what he was seeing. "What in the world possessed you to bind your breasts?" he asked, stepping around so he was now standing in front of Ginny, essentially trapping her between min and Blaise once more.

"What do you think it was Malfoy," Ginny said, her gaze rising to meet his. It may not have shown on his face but Draco was taken aback at the look of utter defeat, hopelessness and sad acceptance in Ginny's eyes when her gaze met his. "How many times have you thrown my family's poverty in my face over the years?"

"Surely they have enough to make sure you have the proper under garments," he said in disbelief.

"I'm the last of seven children, not to mention a girl, Malfoy."

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Blaise curiously.

"You don't get it do you? Neither of you get it, but then why should you. You both come from wealthy families, are only children and had parents that loved you and gave you everything you ever wanted.

"And yours didn't?" asked Blaise. "I would have thought that being the youngest and only girl of the family you would have been treated like a princess and given more than your brothers."

"In your world maybe, but not in mine," Ginny said, her gaze dropping to the floor. "Being the youngest and only girl meant my parents _**had**_ to buy me clothes over the years, they couldn't just give me my older brothers' hand me downs, like they did with the boys. My mother made sure the family knew the reason we couldn't have something or other was because of me, because they had to buy some girl only thing for me. When Ron met Harry, my family practically adopted him, which meant the money had to stretch even further. I'm lucky I even attend Hogwarts as my mother didn't want to send me since it meant she had to spend _**more**_ money on me seeing as I couldn't exactly wear my brothers' old uniforms."

"What does any of that have to do with not buying you proper under garments?" questioned Draco.

"I didn't want to tell my mum I needed a bra because I knew the kind of fuss it would create. It was during the summer before my first year that the twins figured out I needed something as I was already starting to develop, so _**they**_ went to mum on my behalf, knowing I wouldn't do it myself.

"What did she say?" asked Draco.

"I didn't even know the twins had gone to her until a few days before the start of term. Hermione had come to stay with us for a few days and shortly after she arrived, she came to my room and told me my mum had asked her if she had a training bra I could have. I have never been so embarrassed in my life, until today at any rate."

"And yet you decide to bind your breasts? A practice that hasn't been used in the Gods only know _**how**_ many years now," commented Blaise.

"Let's just say that it didn't take long for the training bra to become…uncomfortable and there was no way I was going to ask Hermione for another one of her castoffs."

"And why's that?" asked Draco. "She gave you one; did you think she wouldn't give you another one?"

"Oh I'm sure she would, but it's not like it would do me any good," commented Ginny.

"And why's that?" asked Blaise, curious to hear her answer, although he had a fairly good idea if what he could feel under his arms was in fact true.

"The two of you may hate Hermione, but you're both still guys. You can't tell me you haven't checked her out once or twice," countered Ginny.

"We tend to look the other way where Granger is concerned," replied Draco.

"Well let's just say that concealment and illusion charms are wonderful things," commented Ginny sarcastically.

"So you're trying to tell us that you…" Draco trailed off as he looked Ginny over head to foot.

"Believe it Dra. There is _**definitely**_ more here than we can see," Blaise said.

"Then why…"

"Because it's easier for me at home if I do everything I can to make my mum _**forget**_ that I'm a girl," Ginny said interrupting Draco's train of thought.

"So you do everything in your power to just be one of the guys," observed Blaise.

"Yes."

"But what about your future?" Blaise wondered.

"What about it?" asked Ginny.

"There are very few guys out there who are going to take any kind of notice of you if you keep dressing the way that you do," Draco pointed out.

"So, it's not like I have anything to offer a guy, especially not one of any kind of standing, except for maybe my body," Ginny countered.

"You _**may**_ be poor and a Gryffindor but you're _**still**_ a pureblood. That right there is a huge plus in your favour. Some of our housemates have even taken notice of you but they want a girl who actually _**looks**_ like a girl, not one trying her hardest to be anything _**but**_ a girl," Draco told her.

"And I have nothing to offer your housemates except the purity of my blood. I have no dowry and there is no hope of me ever having one and I know enough about pureblood marriages to know that the groom's family is expected to pay the bride price while the bride's family is expected to give a dowry and I have none. I have spent the past fifteen years of my life being reminded of that fact along with the fact that my mother was utterly disappointed that I turned out a girl, not a boy like she had wanted. Why do you think my family is always pushing me at Harry? It certainly isn't because I want him."

"You don't?" asked Draco, sharing a surprised look with Blaise over Ginny's shoulder.

Ginny snorted in disdain. "Gods no. Maybe once I did, but not anymore. Now I can't stand the poncer. He's a self-centred, arrogant, egotistical git with a major martyr complex. Why do you think nobody ever noticed the fact that I was falling further and further under Tom Riddle's spell in my first year? If Tom wasn't going after Harry, why should Harry bother to notice him attacking someone else?"

"Then why would your mother push you towards him like you say she is?" asked Blaise.

"Because she refuses to see that side of him. To her, Harry's an orphan in need of a family and she expects _**me**_ to give him that by marrying him and permanently making him part of the Weasley family. When I told my mum exactly how I felt about her plan for me, she decided that I was no longer her daughter because I refused to follow her wishes, even after everything she's done and given up for me and she refused to let me go home with her. She _**left**_ me standing on Platform 9 ¾ as she took Ron home with her. I had nowhere to go and no owl to contact anyone with."

"Is that how you ended up with the twins?" asked Draco.

"They had stopped by the Burrow for dinner and when they learned that mum had left me behind at King's Cross…let's just say it wasn't pretty. When they found me at King's Cross, I was wandering around trying to figure out what to do. They told me I was going to live with them from now on. That was three weeks ago when school let out."

"How did you find out about The Siren's Haven?" asked Blaise. "It's not exactly something the twins would talk about in front of just anyone."

"I asked them about where it was that they disappeared to all the time and asked if I could join them since I'm tired of being the 'good girl' and I'm tired of being left in the shadow of the Golden Trio. They agreed but refused to tell me anything about it. They just that they were not the right people to tell me about it or to help me get ready to go."

"They were right," Blaise whispered in Ginny's ear, feeling her shiver in his arms before he finally released his hold on her as Draco stepped closer to her.

"What are you doing?" Ginny demanded when Draco reached out to undo the knot that held the material tied around her upper body. She tried to step away from Draco only to have Blaise put his hands on her shoulders to keep her in place.

"We need to see the true extent of what we have to work with," Draco said as he undid the knot. "Sylvia needs to know so that she can do your hair properly and Blaise and I need to know ho best to dress you to show off your…_**assets**_ to the best of our ability.

Ginny couldn't bear the thought of seeing the look in Draco's eyes when he finally removed the material binding her breasts so she closed her eyes hoping to block everything out. Hearing Draco suck in a breath at the same time that she felt the material slide completely away from her body, Ginny instinctively raised her arms in an attempt to cover her now exposed breasts.

"Don't," Draco said as he took a hold of Ginny's hands and gently but firmly moved them out of the way. "You have nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about," he said as he took in Ginny's real figure. /-/ She was right. Granger doesn't have anything on her. /-/ Draco thought to himself as he took in Ginny's rather ample breasts. They would have to wait until they got to the clothing store to be sure but if he had to hazard a guess he would have to say she was at least a C cup if not slight bigger and to go with her ample breasts, she had a slender waist, which is why the concealment and illusion charms had made her appear so slender.

"Wow," Sylvia breathed as she walked towards the three, taking a good look at the young woman before her. "Girl, if I had a rack like that, there is no way I would be hiding under binding materials or concealment charms. With a figure like yours, if you show it off, Girl, you could have every guy in Wizarding Britain chasing after you.

"Don't remind me," Ginny said sullenly.

"Look at me Ginny," Draco ordered as he took a hold of Ginny's chin and turned her head so she had no choice but to look at him. "_**That**_ is a _**good**_ thing. There are _**many**_ pureblood wizards out there who would forgo you having a dowry just to be able to have you on their arm and know that a woman as gorgeous as you belonged solely to them.

"Would you?" demanded Ginny.

"If I wasn't already spoken for and went for witches, you can be damn certain I would be trying every trick I know to try to seduce you," Draco admitted, remembering the pull he had felt when he had kissed her.

"What do you mean if you 'went for witches'? You mean that you…who…" Ginny trailed off as she noticed Draco's gaze slide over her shoulder.

"Me," Blaise whispered in her ear before turning his attention to Sylvia. "Do you need anything else from us or are you good to do her hair now?"

"The two of you know how you're going to dress her so I need one of you to arrange her breasts in a way that is going to simulate how they'll be in the outfits you have in mind," Sylvia said.

"What do you mean they have to arrange my…" Ginny trailed off as she felt Blaise's hands let go of her shoulders, slip around under her arms and take a hold of her breasts. She felt his hands pull in towards her as he pushed her breasts towards her ribs and elevate them at the same time, making it look almost as if her breasts made a shelf out in front of her.

"Dra? This look about right?" asked Blaise.

"I would say so," replied Draco.

"Excellent," Sylvia said. Stepping in front of Ginny she pulled the sides of Ginny's hair over her shoulders so it hung down over the top of her breasts, just covering the top of Blaise's hands. Pulling out her wand, Sylvia cast a number of spells, quickly styling Ginny's hair. "What colours are you planning to dress her in?"

Blaise and Draco shared a look between them before answering in unison. "Green and black," they said, causing Sylvia to smirk.

"I should have known," Sylvia laughed. With a few more flicks of her wand she applied make up to Ginny's face that would not only compliment her clothes but her eyes as well. With a final flick of her wand, a piece of parchment appeared in her hand that she handed to Ginny. "It's a list of the spells I used to do your hair and make up and instructions on how to use them," she explained.

"Thank you," Ginny said as she took the parchment.

"Time to get you some decent clothes," Draco said, holding Ginny's shirt out to her.

"Casual or club clothes first?" Blaise asked as he dropped his hold on Ginny and stepped away from her, allowing her to put her shirt back on.

"Let's go with club clothes first. Once we know her sizes we can always just order clothes for her. Besides, she might actually enjoy wearing a corset, in which case it will make shopping for casual clothes that much easier," Draco said, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Cor…corset…" Ginny stuttered in shock.

"With a body like that, you're damn straight you're wearing a corset," Blaise smirked.

"Your brothers left you in our hands, knowing that we'd make sure you were ready for tonight. They trust us, do you?" asked Draco.

Do I have a choice?" Ginny sighed as she took a hold of the hand that Draco had extended out towards her.


End file.
